Meeting Our Heroes
by Venturian Girl
Summary: What happens when 2 of the world's top pranksters meet? Chaos, pranks, and... Chicken Pot Pie? Join the Stolls and a certain Weasley in an adventure of epic proportions!
1. Marian of Hecate

**Hey guys!**

**Welcome to another weekend on ****_Fanfiction!_**

**This week, we have a one-shot {or two!} and a chapter of ****_The Kids of the Avengers!_**

**So, buckle your seat belts and get ready for another episode of**

_**FANFICTION!**_

* * *

**__**Meeting Our Heroes

"Hey Travis!" Connor Stoll said, "I've got her!"

"Just because my name is a girl's, doesn't mean I'm a girl!" Marian Sanders, son of Hecate, groaned groggily [say that 10 times fast!]

"Whatever!" Travis said, waving his hand, "Let's get out of here!"

"If you say so!" Marian said, "Now stay still."

In all of the eagerness, the Stolls... stayed still?

Before anyone could say anything, an early Autumn breeze whoosed through the air, enveloping it's prey with a cold mist.

"Thank God they're gone," Marian said with a shake of his head.

* * *

George Weasley was testing some new products for the shop. The death of his brother had really affected him hard. But he had to keep moving on. His brother would want him to. Though sometimes, he'd still stay and miss his brother. He needed a new adventure. But who to do it with?

Suddenly, he heard a _BANG! _on the door.

Taking a slow step, he stood up and slowly stepped towards the door.

There was a _CRASH!_ and some rude words.

He took another step and reached for the door.

Then there was a _BANG!_ and two boys popped out.

* * *

**And that was chapter one! **

**This will probably be like a two/three-shot.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**See you next week on**

**_FANFICTION!_**


	2. Lasgna, Baked Ziti, and Pasta Fagioli

**And welcome back, fellow adventurers, to ****_Fanfiction!_**

**_Anyway, shoutout to my friend, Maria, who wanted me to update this!_**

**_WARNING: Characters may be OOC!_**

**_Please review if you want another one!_**

**_Anyway, I hope you enjoy! _**

**_And to my newer followers, welcome aboard fellow geeks!_**

* * *

Lasgna, Baked Ziti, and Pasta Fagioli

Groans came from the pile of boys who just toppled out of the closet.

nsuspecPoking at one, George questioned, "Who're you lot? Do I have to call Percy or Harry?"

As one of them looked up, a big wide smile was plastered onto his face. He jumped up, accidentally stepping on the other boy's arm.

"Watch it, will you?" the other boy shrieked, his voice an octave higher than usual.

Upon realizing that they weren't harmless and that they were apparently American, George slowly put his wand back into his back pocket.

The second one stood up and as he did so, the other smiled wider [if that was possible] and said, "I'm Travis, that's Connor. Nice to meet you!"

The boy stood up and held out his hand, which George reluctantly took.

"We heard you and your brother were the best prankers in ALL of Europe!" the other one said, brushing himself off.

"My brother's dead," he said seriously, a look of sneer on his face from the want of his brother. All he wanted was his partner in crime, his fellow prankster, _his brother_ back.

Unsuspectedly, these two strange boys comforted him.

"We're sorry, dude," one started.

Another continued, "we wanted to meet you guys so badly. We're like you but,"

"From America?" George ended.

"How'd you know?" the twins said in unison.

"Well, first from your crazy accents..." he started, but was interrupted by a strange noise.

_"Lasgna! Baked Ziti! Pasta Fagioliiiiiiii!"_ _somebody sang from afar in a deep, operatic voice._

"Rats!" George said, only to be punctuated by someone coming up the stairs.

"Um, George?" a guy with turquoise hair and eyes that couldn't seem to choose a color to stay in.

George looked at him and nodded, the other boy realizing this as a sign to continue.

"We might have a little problem with Uncle Harry singing opera about pasta," he finished, blushing red.

George groaned and looked at the twins, saying, "You two, stay here," then scurried off to find the savior singing about Pasta Fagioli.

"So," Teddy continued, looking at the twins, "Who might you two be?"


End file.
